


Escape the Night: The Fourth

by barneyslefteyebrow



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: 1950s, Bands, Blood and Gore, Bombs, Character Death, Dark, Dark Comedy, Death, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil, Feelings, Good and Evil, Greasers, Guns, Heavy Angst, If you only read one work by me, Knives, Mad Scientists, Magic, Mental Breakdown, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Past, Rebels, Riddles, Sad, Self-Doubt, Small Towns, Spooky, Time Travel, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barneyslefteyebrow/pseuds/barneyslefteyebrow
Summary: Joey Graceffa thought this would be a simple party, an actual fun night. A group of friends and acquaintances growing closer. After three tragedies, there had to be something good, right? Travel back to the 50's with twelve new guests as once again, they struggle to escape the night.





	1. Welcome to Town, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Some people involved didn't have character tags, such as Jaiden Animations, Lizzie (LDShadowLady), or Natalie's Outlet. Also, this is a work that popped into my mind, hope you enjoy. Not speculation, just fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Vinville prepares for a whole new game, and a whole new set of guests will soon enter the town limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check end for my real notes
> 
> Please enjoy!

The people of Vinville stared up in horror- well, some of them. In the town square, a person in a suit stared down at them. They scanned over the crowd and locked eyes with every single townsperson. 

“Anyone here who does not want to assist me, file over to my assistants. They’ll treat you nicely.” The suit-clad person directed their hand over to a line of other suit-clad people, each one’s face non-moving. “Of course, if you move willingly. Those who wish to join me, return to the town community center. There, we discuss our plans.” 

The townspeople separated, some walking down the path of the suit-clad assistants, and some heading to the community center. 

“Now, to get the Graceffa boy. We need our host.” The suit-clad person grinned, turning and walking with those headed to the community center.

“Hello power, goodbye Society Against Evil.”

The suit-clad person tapped on the mayor’s shoulder, turning him around. 

“Sir, can you please send multiple messages out and try to figure out where Joey Graceffa is, or else this won’t succeed. He’ll be gullible and think that this time, things will be calm, but it will all be a lie. We’re going to need that Graceffa boy, he’s key to everything. You see, once we can get him to drag eleven of his friends here, I will gain power, you will gain power, everyone here will gain power. Do we have a deal, Mr. Mayor?” The suit-clad person’s intrusive glare locked with the mayor’s, the mayor nodding. 

“Good. We’ll keep the non-supporters locked up and we will all be great together. Just go along and prepare the rest of the citizens for true power and control. Head to the community center and wait, I have something to do before I can continue with anything else,” the suit-clad person said, turning around and walking away. 

The suit-clad person waved over his now free of work assistants the army of suits surrounding on him.  
“Prepare the machine! Bring in the parts, assemble, but give me the power sources. And, install the ritual piece. We need a false sense of hope.” The suit-clad person let his assistants go to work, heading down to the community center to recruit his new assistants.

***

 

The suit-clad person searched the mind of Joey Graceffa as he entered town limits, trying to find names. They worked their magic, pulling a couple names to the forefront; some weren't even friends, but they would do. They would most certainly do.

The survivors of the past were brought forward, but the suit-clad person pushed them back. They would know better, they would ruin the plan. 

The suit-clad person let the name rest in the front of Joey's mind, working to make sure Joey couldn't see the machine at the town square, moving him to the mayor's office. They spoke to the mayor through the mind, giving instructions. It was all coming together.

The machine's power sources had been distributed, and the suit-clad person made sure that each new assistant had one, sending them off. They were to hide until the guests arrived, coming out one by one. The night of terror would begin soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any confusion or if the writing is bad, the comments are open! Whatever you think, tell me so I can make improvements or keep anything. Please enjoy!


	2. Welcome to Town, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests get their invitations, ready to TURN UP

“Mr. Graceffa, if you would like to invite some friends to a party we are having at the community center, we would be glad.”

“How many can I?”

“Just grab… ten or eleven. I’m sure they’ll enjoy interacting. Give them fun little roles for the 50s and send costumes. I can provide.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Joey grinned, standing up and leaving the mayor’s office. 

 

***

 

Joey put pen to paper, scribbling out a note. This wasn’t like before; there would be no deaths. He had lost three sets of people, and it was not time to let that happen again. It was just a party, just a fun event, right?

_My friends,_

_I would like to invite you to a party. I have found myself staying in the town of Vinville, a town submerged in the 1950s. They are throwing a party at the community center and have told me that I can invite close friends to this wonderful themed party. To come, you must assume a role relevant to the 1950s, donning the costume and the personality. Around you will be people immersed in the 1950s, interact with them or let them be. They will be joyful and help enhance your experience. Once here, we will party the night through, worries far behind. No danger shall be here, just joy. Please come, and I hope you enjoy._

_Your friend, Joey Graceffa._

Joey ran to the post office, sticking each one in, watching the letters adorned with cursive names slip through. 

Troye. Jenna. Thomas. Jaiden. Julien. Lilly. David. Lizzie. Ryan. Mamrie. Natalie. Fresh meat, new souls. A fourth set. 

 

***

 

Jenna and Julien sat down, crowded by a crying dog and a dog that looked ready to jump around for hours. They each opened their letters, reading through. 

Lilly, Thomas, Jaiden, Lizzie, all read their letters. They pulled opened their packages, donning the clothes that were inside; a pinstripe jacket, a lofty white blouse, many other things that made them feel immersed.

Every guest opened their letters, their names written on in neat cursive; David, Natalie, Troye, Ryan, Mamrie. 

The guests dressed as evening approached, exiting their homes and searching for a car to approach. Cars that looked like they belonged in drive-in theaters, packed with teenagers or couples. All eleven grinned as they drove along, some packed in the same car, some alone, all headed to the same place. 

Vinville awaited them, ready to take their joy and incorporate it into the bright atmosphere of the town; or the old town. After the suit-clad person took over, it became an atmosphere.

Twelve lives are going to be mine, all easily taken in one night. The suit-clad person rubbed their hands together and searched the names, whispering to his main assistants, lieutenant types. 

“Prepare. They should be here any minute. One by one, you can set-up your challenges, and keep those power sources away. Pretend as though you are willing to compromise but as soon as they are at victory, we bring them down immediately. Now, let’s get moving and head to work on this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, let's get the story truly rolling


	3. Welcome to Town, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is guests descriptions during their arrival. Enjoy.

The first to arrive was The Greaser, Troye Sivan. He smirked, trying to bring a smooth and suave sense to his character. He wore his jeans rolled up at his ankles, white socks pushed down to his black and white sneakers, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He slicks back his hair, which is quite shiny, and keeps a comb in his back pocket. His hair grease was shoved in his pocket, and below it was a closed switchblade. He was not going to use it, but it added to the entire experience.

Second, Jenna and Julien arrived together. However, Jenna Marbles, The Actress, stepped out first. She did a little shimmy as she walked up the steps of the community center, the shimmy almost bringing her down due to her heels wobbling. She wore a red skirt with white polka dots and a jean jacket with a white tank top under it, topped off with a red pearl necklace, white rimmed sunglasses with black lenses, and a bow that matches her skirt tying up her hair. Her shoes are less comfortable, being white heels, three inches high. Her charismatic character shining through with her large smile, a laugh spilling from her mouth as she stumbled into the center. 

Right behind her, Julien Solomita, The Actor, jogged up the steps with a grin. He wears a white and red plaid shirt and khaki pants with a black belt and black shoes. Over his shirt he wears a beige-ish tweed jacket. His hair is greased up and combed back neatly. He tries to match actors of the era; James Dean, Dezi Arnaz, his smooth look topping off the charismatic personality. 

Fourth up, Thomas Sanders, The Barber Shop Singer, climbed the steps, a massive smile spread across his face. He wore white pants and a white button-up shirt with a red bowtie and a red and white pinstripe jacket. To top it off, he wore black shoes and a boater hat. He looked as though he was ready to harmonize but was the only barber shop singer there. His joyful and charming character shone through his smile as he walked into the community center. 

The normally shy Jaiden Animations rolled up, her role as The Protester in full view. She was quiet, but there was fire in her eyes that wasn’t there all the time. She wore a white blouse that is unbuttoned on the top with black trousers that are buttoned high and wrapped with a black belt, all being loose and airy. To finish it off she had her hair tied up into a bun and wrapped with red ribbon. Her shoes are comfortable and black. She was not very fed up yet but soon, her rebellious character would come into view. 

Next came Lilly Singh, The Diplomat. Her influential and powerful character was in full view, her imposing stance at the top of the steps showing it off. She wore a black suit with a white shirt, a black bow tie, and black suspenders and black shoes. As she walked up, she kept her jacket off and put it over her arm, her hair loose and kept down. She looked ready to be a power player, even if it was just for a party. 

David Dobrik, The Radical, stomped up the steps and stood imposingly, his rebellious and aggressive character radiating off him. He wore a simple white shirt with a black leather jacket with spray paint words and symbols on it involving rebellion, a red bandana around his neck to put over his mouth, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers that are dirtied up. He walks in, ready to cause chaos and as much fun as he can. 

Lizzie D, The Astronaut, better known as LDShadowLady, strolled up, her excitement for the entire party out of this world. She is not wearing a space suit but is a grounded astronaut. She has a simple white dress shirt that she keeps the top button open, wears black pants and black shoes, and has a tweed jacket that she tends to keep off. Her excited grin only grew as she walked in and saw the others. 

Ryan Higa, The Business Man, strolled up the steps, his calm and curious glare scanning the town and the community center. He wore a grey suit with a white shirt and a long black tie with black dress shoes. To top it off, he wore a bowler hat and had a pipe. He would be competitive and ambitious if needed, but this was a party, and he was ready to have some fun. 

The Stock Broker, Mamrie Hart, walked up with an overexaggerated walk and a goofy expression, faking sophistication. Despite her comedic sense, her character is quite cutthroat and will go for the gold if it is necessary to do so. She wore black pants with a louse white top and tweed jacket with black shoes, a tie, a beer glass pin, a pipe, and a nice fedora-type hat.

The final to arrive was Natalie’s Outlet, The Rocket Scientist. Her eccentric, intelligent, and out there character shone through with her slightly erratic expressions and actions. As she “mainly does the math, against her hopes”, she is dressed up. She wears a nice blue dress with white pearls, her hair pulled up into a larger bun, glasses, and black heels.

Having arrived nearly a week ago, The Savant, Joey Graceffa, waited inside the community center, waiting for the guests to all arrive. He wore a white button up purple and white plaid shirt with simple white pants, a black belt, and brown shoes. His hair is combed back and greased up like many others, and he wears suspenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story actually starts next chapter


	4. Welcome to Town, Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests start the party, enjoying conversation. And then, everything weird went down.

“You like it!?” Joey grinned as he welcomed his friends, their eyes searching around the community center. It was decorated in the 1950s, a jukebox playing from the corner. Thomas smiled, taking off his hat and tucking it under his arm. “The townspeople will arrive a bit after us, so please, enjoy the party.” 

 

The group split up and Thomas wandered off, scanning over the food. He picked up a deviled egg and ate it, strolling over to the window where Jaiden stood, throwing on a charming smile as he approached.

“Good evening.” Thomas kept his charming character up, Jaiden looking over, her mouth pursed tightly into a line. He wasn't sure exactly how to get her to open up, but he kept a kind and charming smile up, Jaiden shyly smiling back.

“Hi,” she muttered, waving her hand. 

 

Jaiden was not feeling very social, even less so than usual; she wanted to strike up a conversation with the people she didn’t know, but she didn’t know how to. What to say, what to do, what to-

“Good evening.” The bright smile of Thomas Sanders caught her eye. Maybe this would be something good. 

“Hi,” she muttered, realizing this was her chance for a good impression. “For a protester, I’m not very outspoken, am I.” She was really just speaking the truth of herself; her character that she had prepared had disappeared as she walked in and saw the other people. 

Thomas chuckled, nodding. “Hey, some of us are just not very outgoing. So, you excited for the party?” He took his hat off and tucked it under his arm. 

Jaiden nodded, blocking the town outside the window from her mind. I actually have someone to pay attention to, she thought, grinning. “Of course. You wanna grab some food, it looks better than some of the stuff we have back in 2018.” Thomas nodded, the two walking over to the tables full of food. Deviled eggs, different assorted casseroles, and meatloaf stood out; sure, they weren’t all appealing sounding, but they seemed like they could be good. A bit. "I lied, this casserole is terrible. Time for more deviled eggs." Thomas laughed and Jaiden held back a tiny laugh. 

The two grabbed a cup of punch and a plate of food, hovering near the tables. This isn’t very loud or active for a party, Jaiden thought, continuing her conversation with Thomas, singling out the perfect bite of each piece of food. 

 

Jenna and Julien had struck up a conversation with Ryan and Lilly, the two restraining some of their more comedic personalities and keeping official and strong with their characters. Jenna kept outgoing as possible, cracking jokes and letting her fun and charismatic personality fly, tossing in a weird joke. 

“I wonder where the townspeople are,” Ryan added, Jenna shrugging. Her mind was far from the townspeople, her focus on the conversation and the terrible meatloaf she had grabbed. Good party, not good food. 

“Eh, they have to be somewhere close. Need to be, or else this parties gonna be twelve people that have to eat all of this food.” Julien smirked, tossing a deviled egg into his mouth. He had mixed it all together, making a terrible looking concoction.

_It’s like a garbage plate’s ugly cousin_ , Jenna thought as she tossed her plate into a nearby trash. She took a moment to look at the decorations, all dedicated to the era and covering nearly the entire room. 

As Jenna distractedly searched over the room, the doors of the center slowly opened. She turned around, looking for the people entering. A herd of assorted townspeople walked in, each one all different. There were greasers, school kids, office workers; all unassuming and normal-looking people. Each had a slightly creepy grin, crowding in the hall. 

 

Lizzie, Natalie, and Troye had tried to interact with one of the townspeople, but the person continued to walk past, their creepy grin glued onto their face.

“So, what are you?” Troye asked, putting on his most smooth, yet still intimidating, voice possible. His greaser outfit had to have a matching personality, right? 

“I’m a rocket scientist. But not the kind you’re thinking, I just do a lot of math. I’m kinda inconsequential, but it’s still fun. My job and my life are pretty all over the place.” Natalie let the slightly crazy scientist character fly, the words spilling from her mouth.

“Don’t worry, we’re all a little messy.” Troye winked, and Natalie recoiled, Troye’s face switching back to normal him. “Oh, I’m not trying to be a creep, just in character.”

“Characters, characters, characters. This is natural, I just let the words flow from my brain instead of the math I somewhat like. At least I’m productive and-“

“Sweetie, stop talking.” Troye went back into character, finally looking over to Lizzie, who stood with her arms crossed, a suave smile on her face.

“Ok, I’ll try that.” Natalie nodded and smiled, letting Troye turn to Lizzie. "It failed," she muttered under her breath. 

“So, who are you?”

“An astronaut. She’s the reason I can do what I do.” Lizzie smiled at Natalie, Natalie perking up to say something, the closing her mouth.

“Wow, I though you’d actually be out of this world.”

“Thanks for the compliment.” Lizzie sneered, walking away. She bumped into a greaser, the crowd covering her as he grabbed her and she fizzled away into sparks, no one noticing. 

"Wait, Lizzie!" Natalie called out, unable to find her in the crowd.

 

Thomas kept to the edge of the room talking with Jaiden, his large charismatic character pushed to the wayside. A greaser bumped his shoulder, shoving Thomas into the wall. Jaiden yelped, making sure Thomas didn’t end up on the ground. The greaser snarled at them, both jumping back. 

 

“Mother of- ” Jaiden’s speech was cut off as the greaser grabbed them, their bodies fizzling away into a burst of energy, the other guests letting it go unnoticed. The greaser nodded to another across the room, the greaser shoving Lilly, Ryan, Jenna, and Julien together and fizzling them away, the large crowd still covering it up. Next went Natalie and Troye, then David, and finally Mamrie and Joey. The twelve landed in the mayor’s office, freaked out as possible. 

 

“Good evening,” the mayor said with a smile. Lizzie jumped back a bit, bumping into Natalie. Natalie gave a worried expression, and Lizzie turned away to look at the mayor. His greying hair stayed neat and kept, combed back neatly. His smile was eerie, his uneasy gaze falling upon the group. “Welcome to my office. Please, take seat on one of the many chairs and couches. I’ll treat you well.” The mayor waved over his assistants, a woman and a man each dressed up similarly to the guests, mainly Natalie and Joey. The two came up on both of his sides, waiting for him to ask them to do something. 

“Well, if you need anything, ask one of my assistants. Now, just listen in for a second, alright.” Lizzie looked around, her eyes full of fear. 

What is this? She thought, looking to Joey for any hint. There was nothing. 

“While the rest of my citizens party and wait for their chance to act, I am the first here waiting for you. At the town center is a machine, powered by the sources of souls. For it to function, we will need twelve, but there is something that happens at nine, which is the worst part. I am on your side, as there is something in this town that is not to be trusted. We must activate the machine to defeat it, and we can work together.”

The mayor searched the group for anyone who looked ready to cooperate. No one’s face changed, Lizzie making sure hers didn’t.

“I’ll wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, enjoy the mayor being creepy and our first set of riddles and clues moving as things take another turn.


	5. Welcome to Town, Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests begin their trail of clues and concerning events take place

The mayor opened his desk drawer and shoved whatever he grabbed into his pocket. He pulled out a stack of large cards, setting them down on the desk in twelve stacks. 

“Fine. I have a proposal. The first power source to capture a soul and power the machine is hidden in the town square, but it is hidden behind a trail of clues left by the evil entity- they enjoy games.” The mayor folded his hands together, continuing. 

“So, we will set out on the first trail, and then come back for what is required. Well, you will set out. Maria, please guide them out. My informants said that the community center has cleared out, and the entity set up the game there.” The mayor waved forward the female assistant, Maria, and she opened the door, guiding the guests out of the town hall. 

 

Julien was at the front of the group when they reentered the community center, all on high guard. He wanted to guard Jenna, but Jenna seemed perfectly capable, so he stuck to trying to be at the front of the group. Earlier on in the party, comedy, jokes, and casual conversation was a common, but silence and fear were now the main part. 

The community centers decorations were torn, as if there was a massive fight. The front of the jukebox was broken, and a note card was attached a disk on the inside. Julien glanced over it trying to scan through the entirety of the center, beginning to barrel through it like the Aries he is. 

 

Jaiden gravitated over to the jukebox immediately, squatting down. She picked up a piece of glass with a small roll of paper attached to it. She stuffed it in her pocket, searching the rest of the jukebox. She grabbed the notecard, flipping to both sides and finding the words.

“Guys…” Jaiden spoke, her voice quit and small. “Guys.” She was a bit louder, gaining the attention of nearby Thomas and Jenna. “Guys!” She yelled, everyone turning and noticing her. Some kept searching, but this was the best she could do. 

“This card, it’s talking about I think what we need to do.”

_And so, it begins. Cracked on the floor, high in the sky, and the final was lost evermore. Combine two and three reveals, run and hide, before your soul he will steal._

Jaiden cringed as she read the card aloud, the soul stealing bringing more discomfort.

 

“Dark, dude.” Jenna said, looking straight up at the ceiling. On the ceiling fan, which was running at flying speeds, was a roll of paper tied to a toped. It swung around repeatedly, Jenna watching. Next to the flying paper, which was out of reach, was a long string that hung down just high enough to grab when you stand on the couch.

“Guys! Someone tall, come here!” Jenna waved over Ryan, who leapt up onto the couch and jumped grabbing the string and ripping it downwards. He held the rolled-up paper, clenched in his fist. 

“Here… it says…”

_Outside, around the building, up the wall, down the ceiling._

“What the…” Thomas held his hand to his chin, confused. He walked over to the doors, shrugging as he walked outside.

“Thomas, wait!” Jaiden yelped, running after him. The rest of the group followed, uneasy. Jenna kept near the middle, wanting to stay as safe as possible.

 _I have no clue what’s out there_ , Jenna thought, clutching her pearls, eyes frantically searching the town around her. Inside was somewhat safe, but outside was unpredictable. She could tell by the distant yelling, war call type things. She speed walked around the building, finding Thomas and Troye both preparing to climb a ladder.

 

Troye grabbed the rungs, blocking Thomas as he tried to step up. For as nice as he was, he played into his character as hard as he could. He moved up, pulling up onto the pitch-black roof. As he tried to stand, he slipped, the slightly tilted surface sending him backwards. 

_Shit!_ Troye went tumbling backwards, his sneakers catching on the edge as he went flying off the roof, the group forming under him like a landing pad. Troye threw his body around, so he couldn’t see the group, the darkening sky dotted with stars. He braced for impact, the group groaning as Troye slammed into their hands. They all crumpled to the ground with Troye, his back spiking with pain. 

Troye rolled off the other guests, staggering to his feet. They had mostly stopped the pain of the impact, but it was still painful for all. 

“We need someone to go up there who’s pretty mobile,” Troye muttered out, looking around to see Julien raise his hand.

 

“I got it,” Thomas said, climbing the latter. He reached the roof and slowly pushed his way up. He scrambled up the slight incline, making his way to the top of the building. In the center of the roof, a circle was cut out. It was filled with glass that saw into the center, the fan extremely close to it. Just above the glass there was a small red button, Thomas pressing it. 

Maybe it’ll do something helpful, Thomas thought as he watched the fan. It slowed to a stop, the clue swinging to a stop. Suddenly, the fan dropped from the ceiling, the glass falling, and Thomas backed up, trying to avoid falling straight down into the community center, a near twenty-foot drop. 

 

Natalie stood at the back of the group with Troye and David, arms crossed behind her back. She wanted to bring up the rear of the group, to fend off whatever- if she could. In reality, she was freaking out. Her foot tapped rapidly on the ground, the waiting for Thomas building up an anxious knot in her stomach.

I think he’ll be down soon- but if he isn’t… Natalie’s thoughts flew, and her blank expression slid down into a frown. She was lucky for her thoughts to be cut off as a loud crash boomed from inside the community center. Jenna was at the front of the group, running, tripping and rolling onto the ground. Natalie jogged over, much more cautious, her and Troye helping Jenna up. The rest of the group that was able to run practically sprinted into the center, luckily not finding a person. On the floor sat a pile of broken glass and a mangled ceiling fan, the roll of paper barely visible in the pile. Natalie jogged over to reach down, grabbing the paper and unrolling it. 

“Guys, I think this is what we need. It says… or’s office?” Natalie raised an eyebrow.

 

Jaiden stepped forward and opened her hand, Natalie putting the clue down. Jaiden fished a roll of paper out from her pocket, unrolling it. “This one says May. May…or’s office?” She thought for a second. “Mayor’s office!” Jaiden went running but someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. “Don’t go running yet!”

 

While the others were playing around with words, Troye went outside. Thomas hadn’t followed the group, but nobody had noticed. Except for Troye.

“Hey, Thomas!” He called out, no response coming back. “Thomas?” He called out once more. Still no answer. Was he taken? Troye thought, his answer coming with a hand on his back. “Thomas?” Troye turned around- it was definitely not Thomas. The person grabbed him and wrapped their arms tightly around him, dragging him off.

 

“Guys, I think we’re missing a couple people.” Natalie said, Troye and Thomas’ blank spots in the group obvious to her but apparently no one else. As Natalie was about to speak, Maria burst through the doors of the community center. 

“All of you, please follow me! To the mayor’s office, please!” Her face was full of panic and Natalie jogged up, patting her on the back, as if that would help to console any problem. “There is a massive issue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the DRAMA. Next chapter, we begin with the next "episode", moving on from Welcome to Town. Prepare for episode two, Surprise!


	6. Sorry, moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm moving on from this fic

I'm sad to say that I am going to abandon this fic. I found difficulty getting into the youtubers heads as good as I can characters, so I am going to discontinue this story and replace it (eventually) with another ETN fic, but this time, in the 40s and with original characters. Also, the writing might be better due to being with the characters better.

Click on this link if you want to read the other (or copy paste if the link doesn't work) https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425613/chapters/35802912

Note: This may be continued if I feel like. I'm not sure, but maybe.


End file.
